


I See Magic In Your Eyes

by a_single_plum



Series: Cocktober Prompts [5]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Post-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27304693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_single_plum/pseuds/a_single_plum
Summary: Steve gets a Halloween surprise.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Cocktober Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971574
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56
Collections: Cocktober Prompt Meme





	I See Magic In Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually post things without editing approximately 5,000 times and second-guessing every decision I've ever made, but since I just finished this and today is Halloween, here we are. 
> 
> Title taken from a song, of course. This time it's [Abracadabra](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tY8B0uQpwZs) by the Steve Miller Band.
> 
> This was written for **Cocktober Prompt #21: Witchcraft** , and inspired by [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DqbQzmHOLP8), because I just couldn't resist the idea of Billy using that as some cheesy line. 🤣🤣 It ended up being silly, soft, sappy, self-indulgent Halloween fluff because these boys deserve all the love and soft, sappy fluffiness there is. We *all* do. <3
> 
> Thank you to [CockAsInTheBird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CockAsInTheBird) for these fun prompts!
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading, and I hope you enjoy! Happy Halloween! <3<3

Steve pulled up to the stop sign and waited as a couple of ghosts, a fairy with sparkly wings, and a cowboy crossed the intersection. All of them were clutching bags and pillowcases stuffed with candy.

He imagined them going home, sorting their haul into 'keep' and 'trade' and ' _eww_ , nobody wants those' piles, sitting down with parents and siblings and friends to watch the movies they'd rented earlier, full of sugar and all the excitement of Halloween.

As soon as the kids cleared the intersection, Steve pressed the gas pedal and turned onto his street.

He'd worked last Halloween, too. But last year Robin was there. They'd dressed up and put on bad horror movies and eaten most of the candy they were supposed to hand out to any customer wearing a costume. Then they'd gone back to Steve's house, where Billy brought the kids for a sleepover after trick-or-treating.

This year the kids had decided they were too old for trick-or-treating, opting to have a party of their own at Mike's house. Robin was in Montreal with a scholarship and a new girlfriend. And Steve had spent the entire day, open to close, at Family Video. Everyone else had Halloween plans, and he and Billy were saving every penny they could for their upcoming move to California, so he'd agreed to take the extra hours.

Steve's mood brightened a bit when he saw another car already parked in his driveway. Billy had had a couple of appointments in Indianapolis today and he hadn't been sure when he'd be back. Since Steve was working anyway they hadn't bothered making plans. The prospect of getting to spend time with his boyfriend after all propelled Steve out of his car and into his house.

"Billy?" he called.

"In here," Billy called back.

Steve tossed his coat aside, kicked off his shoes, hurried to the living room, and stopped dead in his tracks. 

In contrast to the rest of the house, the living room was illuminated only by the light spilling in from the hallway and a row of candles on the coffee table.

Billy was kneeling in the middle of a blanket spread across the floor, candlelight glinting off the dagger in his ear, wearing only his necklace and a witch's hat perched on top of his curls.

"Trick-or-treat, pretty boy," he purred. 

Steve bit his lip to hold back a foolish grin and let his gaze wander over Billy's body, openly admiring him. "I don't see any candy."

"I think I can conjure up something." Billy spread his legs a bit wider and winked. "So. You up for a little Halloween fun?"

"Fuck yeah." In a sudden burst of energy Steve scurried to join Billy on the blanket.

Billy wasted no time helping him out of his clothes and getting a hand on his cock, stroking him to a full erection while they kissed, open-mouthed and eager, knocking Billy's hat off his head in their enthusiasm.

"Jesus, Billy," Steve panted as Billy's lips moved to his jaw. He thrust against Billy's hand, seeking more friction. "So good, need more."

"You got it," Billy said, punctuating each word with a kiss to Steve's jaw. "Gonna cast a spell, make you feel so good."

Steve tightened his arms around Billy. "You already have."

"Just wait." Billy flashed him a grin and kissed his lips again. "Lay down and let me work my magic, baby."

Steve laughed a little breathlessly. He lay back and spread his legs to make room for Billy, his entire body tingling with pleasure and anticipation.

Billy crawled to the edge of the blanket and returned with a bottle of lube. He settled between Steve's legs, poured lube over his fingers, and gave Steve's dick a few quick, firm strokes before pressing one finger against his hole.

"Good?" he asked.

"Yeah." Steve's breath hitched when Billy slid his finger inside. "Really good."

When Billy added a second finger and found just the right spot Steve moaned and grabbed his arm.

"Fuck. Billy. _Please_."

Billy grinned, eyes glittering, all sin and mischief.

"Boner-us eruptus," he said, breath hot over Steve's cock. "Come a-lot-us."

Steve burst into laughter. "Oh my god, that's _awful - oh_. There, yeah, _fuck_."

Billy swirled his tongue over the tip of his cock and thrust his fingers inside Steve again. 

Steve clutched at the blanket and gave himself over to the stretch of Billy's fingers and the wet heat of Billy's mouth on his cock. He thrust his hips erratically, eyes screwed shut, breathing growing more ragged until he was shooting down Billy's throat, ass clenching around Billy's fingers, back arched and legs trembling and every coherent thought chased from his mind.

Billy stayed with him through it, only releasing Steve's cock and sliding his fingers from his hole when Steve was completely spent. He sat back and petted Steve's thigh while he caught his breath.

"C'mere, baby," Steve said as soon as he could speak again. He reached down to grasp Billy's hand. "Let me."

"It's okay," Billy said. "Tonight's for you."

"I want to." Steve tugged on Billy's hand, giving him the wide-eyed, innocent, boy-next-door smile he could never resist.

It worked once again. Billy let Steve pull him up to lay on top of him. Steve draped one arm over his back while he jerked him off, and kissed him hard as he came.

They slumped into each other's arms, foreheads resting together, while they both recovered.

"Well," Billy said after a while. He propped himself up on his arms to get a better look at Steve's face. "Was it okay?"

"Okay?" Steve echoed. "It was amazing." He poked Billy's ribs. "That spell was terrible, though."

Billy relaxed again and nuzzled his nose against Steve's. "It worked, didn't it?"

Steve nuzzled him back. "Sure did."

Eventually they parted to clean up. Steve discovered Billy had brought down pillows, extra blankets, and the shorts and T-shirts they usually slept in.

"I thought we could sleep down here," he said, sounding uncertain. "Movies, snacks, all that shit. If you want."

Steve threw his arms around Billy. "I love you."

Billy made a soft, surprised sound and returned the hug.

"I love you too," he said into Steve's ear.

They got dressed, blew out the candles, and arranged the blankets. Steve picked up Billy's witch hat.

"I'll put this over here," he said, setting it to the side. "In case you want to cast some more spells later."

Billy wiggled his tongue at him and turned the TV on to a marathon of bad horror movies.

When they were both settled into their pile of pillows and blankets, an assortment of soda and Steve's favorite snacks in arm's reach, Steve sighed happily.

Billy turned to look at him, so close their noses almost brushed.

"Good?" he asked.

"Yeah," Steve said. "You?"

"Yeah." Billy kissed him, a quick little peck, and cuddled closer.

Steve couldn't imagine a better Halloween.


End file.
